Tornadoes of 2022 (Bengal)
This page documents notable tornadoes and tornado outbreaks worldwide in 2022. Strong and destructive tornadoes form most frequently in the United States and Canada. Tornadic events are often accompanied with other forms of severe weather, including strong thunderstorms, strong winds, and hail There were 1927 reports of tornadoes, of which 1782 were confirmed, making 2022 the 2nd most active year of tornadoes on record behind 2004. The year was the deadliest since 2011, with 241 deaths. WIP January There were 53 reports of tornadoes in January of which 38 were confirmed. January 3 Main Article 2022 Shreveport, Louisiana tornado On January 3rd, the SPC issued a Slight Risk of Severe weather for portions of eastern Texas, Southern Arkansas and Western Louisiana. Large Hhil, damaging winds, and a tornado were all possible in these areas. A Severe Thunderstorm Watch was issued for these areas. A massive, extremely long track and deadly EF5 tornado tore through Shreveport, Louisiana. Another long-track High-End EF3 killed 9 in Texarkana, Texas before crossing into Arkansas and killing another 5. In total this outbreak produced 16 tornadoes, killed 66 and caused $3.2 billion dollars in damage. The supercells formed along an area of instability and moisture, but shear was weak so only a slight risk was issued. The pattern changed suddenly and shear was favorable for Supercell Thunderstorms, causing them to form. This outbreak killed 73 people making it the deadliest tornado outbreak to occur ever in January. February There were 197 reports of tornadoes in February of which 178 were confirmed. February 11-15 Main Article: Tornado outbreak sequence of February 11-15, 2022 On February 11 the SPC issued a moderate risk of Severe weather for portions of Louisiana and Texas. Tornadoes some intense and long-lived, Large Hail and Damaging winds were all possible. A Large 10% Hatched tornado risk was issued, a smaller 15% hatched risk was issued tor the moderate risk area. The SPC issued a PDS Tornado Watch for eastern Texas and western Louisiana the ladder of which was affected by a catastrophic EF5 tornado just a month earlier that killed 51 people and caused a record $3.1 billion dollars in damage. Many tornadoes touchdown across these areas including an EF3 that hit Minden Louisiana. The next day another moderate risk was issued, this time for Western Mississippi. A large High-End EF4 struck Oxford, Mississippi killing 29 people and injuring 400. On February 13th, the SPC issued a high risk of severe weather for Southern Mississippi, and Northwestern Florida. An EF5 devastated Hattiesburg, Mississippi, killing 51 people and injuring 2,000. The next day the system stayed in place and a moderate risk was issued for western Mississippi. A High-End EF4 struck Jackson, Mississippi, killing 20. The next day a marginal risk was issued for Virginia. Some weak tornadoes touched down. March There were 225 reports of tornadoes in March of which 201 were confirmed March 14th Main Article: Tornado Outbreak of March 14th, 2022 On March 14th, a major outbreak affected portions of Ohio. Category:Tornadoes Category:Deadly Tornadoes Category:Deadly Outbreaks Category:Destructive Tornadoes Category:Destructive Outbreaks Category:Violent Tornadoes Category:Violent Outbreaks Category:EF0+ Category:EF1+ Category:EF2+ Category:EF3+ Category:EF4+ Category:EF5 Category:Outbreaks Category:Super Outbreaks Category:Tornado Seasons Category:Hypothetical Tornadoes Category:Costly Tornadoes Category:Southeastern outbreaks Category:Great Plains outbreaks Category:Midwestern outbreaks Category:Catastrophic Tornadoes Category:Catastrophic Outbreaks Category:Hypothetical Tornado Outbreaks Category:Ohio Tornadoes Category:Tornadoes of 2022 (Bengal) Category:Tornado Sequences Category:Oklahoma Tornadoes Category:EF0 Category:EF1 Category:EF2 Category:EF3 Category:EF4 tornadoes